An Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) may be configured to deliver multimedia services using collaborative sessions. A collaborative session may include a set of two or more access legs and related media on two or more wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) having IMS subscriptions that are presented as one remote leg. One of the WTRUs may be designated as a controller of a collaborative session, and may initiate inter-WTRU transfer of media flows within the IMS that target other WTRUs of the collaborative session.
Packet switched streaming (PSS) technology may be integrated inside the IMS using real-time transport protocol (RTP), progressive hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) and adaptive HTTP streaming. The PSS technology may provide platforms to deliver, for example, content on demand or a live television (TV) show.